Artemis
by OnyxXPrincess
Summary: Artemis: Goddess of the hunt, the moon, and childbirth is known as the creator of the Dark-Hunters, an army of men and women put together to fight against her twin brother's, Apollo, damned race known as the daimons. She already hurt the one man who loved her more than his life, leader of the Dark-Hunters, Acheron. What happens when she falls in love with the newest member: Nick?
1. Artemis: Prologue

Prologue

Artemis. You know her as the ancient Greek virgin goddess. The goddess of the moon, childbirth, and the hunt. The Dark-Hunters know her as their owner, the bitch goddess who gives them money for a lifetime.

Created by Artemis during the ancient days of Greece, the Dark-Hunters are immortal men and women who wanted an act of vengeance because they were betrayed in life. At their deaths, Artemis came to them after hearing their souls cry out. In exchange for one act of vengeance, the Dark-Hunters sign an everlasting contract with Artemis as her slaves to save mankind from daimons.

Created by Artemis' twin brother, Apollo, the Greek god of music and the sun, daimons were once Apollo's beloved Apollite race who were more beautiful than any living creature. Upon learning of his twenty-seven year old wife's death by the hands of an Apollite, Apollo damned all of the Apollites to die a horrible death at the age of twenty-seven. Desperately wanting to live, the Apollites found a loophole: consuming human souls.

Leader of the Dark-Hunters, Acheron, knows Artemis as the goddess he once loved. The woman he died for. Trying to protect Artemis' innocence, Acheron died at the hands of Apollo when he found out that Acheron was sleeping with Artemis. In order to save face and her reputation, Artemis refused to claim Acheron as her own. But what is a woman to do when her family's name is at stake? When her lover is not someone that they would accept?

Now Artemis lives a lonely life. One filled with grief and hatred for everything and everyone, including Acheron. As leader of the Dark-Hunters Acheron was forced to a life of feeding from Artemis whenever he was thirsty, and left to compromise with her to save the souls of his Hunters who found true love. Artemis' bargain: sex. Once Acheron found his true love, Artemis was once again alone. That was, at least, until the Dark-Hunter's newest member came to her.

Nicholas Ambrose Gautier was a twenty-three year old human with nothing to lose except for his beloved mother, but when his mother died a horrible death, Nick killed himself and begged Artemis for one act of vengeance against her murderers. Despite her better judgment and hatred of the smart-ass kid that stood in front of her, and after a slap that rang throughout the universe, Artemis granted Nick his act of vengeance but in return Nick is now her source of food and sex and Artemis is falling in love all over again with a guy who couldn't care less about her.


	2. Artemis: Chapter One

Chapter One

Flashing into her temple after a day on her chariot with her granddaughter Mia, Artemis sensed an overpowering presence radiating from the balcony of her temple. Reaching deep into her powers, Artemis sighed when she realized who it was. Part of her wanted to leave immediately but the stupid part of her wanted to advance toward him to see what it was that he wanted. She decided to go with the stupid part of her.

Taking careful steps toward the balcony, as to not disturb him from his thoughts, Artemis kept her hands pinned at her sides balled up into fists. She hated these meetings. Whenever he was here without her calling it was never for anything other than a fix and she hated that. For once she'd like if he'd come in unexpected with a bouquet full of roses and chocolates in his pocket. But who was she kidding? Their relationship would _never_ be like that.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Artemis sucks in a deep breath taking in the sight of Nick's lean, muscular body leaning over the marble balcony staring at the humans below him. He must have heard her footsteps because his entire demeanor changed as he stood straight up and shoved his hands in his pockets. His body got noticeably tense as he turned around to stare at her.

He hung his head low enough that his bangs hung over his eyes and the way that the sun was shining on him highlighted the double bow and arrow mark on his cheek that Artemis gave him the night he killed himself and asked for vengeance. "I remember when life was that easy. Touch and go. Forget about everything important that needed to be done…" Nick's words trailed off as he realized who he was talking to. It wasn't as if Artemis was really going to care about his rant.

"Nick…"

Nick looked up at her and the only emotion she could see in his eyes was hatred and disgust. "Don't." Nick answered in a menacing tone, one that made Artemis shrink back inside of herself. "I don't need your fake sympathy."

Artemis pursed her lips knowing that this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. She narrowed her gaze at him, but kept her distance. "Why is it that you are here, then, if you do not wish to talk to me?"

Nick advanced toward her with a predatory gait and she thought she saw a hint of lust in his hate-filled gaze but just as soon as she saw that haunting gleam it went away. "I haven't eaten in a few weeks."

Those words stung Artemis like a thousand needles to her heart. _You are foolish to think he would ever want anything but to feed off of you_. Taking a step back every time Nick took a step forward, Artemis tried to keep her composure. She didn't want to give in so easily. The faster she gave in, the faster he would be gone and she couldn't have that. She wanted his feed to last as long as possible.

"Where have you been?"

"As if you care?"

Artemis' hands balled into tighter fits as she clenched her gown in them. "You go missing for weeks and no one can ever get a hold of you. What is it that you do when you're gone? Who or what are you looking for?"

"Anyone or anything that will slaughter the demon inside of me." Nick said, every word laced with potent poison. "Does that answer your question?"

It did, but it also sent cold shivers down her spine. For a minute she forgot that Nick was now Ambrose, the only living creature that could her ex-lover and Atlanteon God, Acheron. Nick was _the_ Malachai, inherited by the blood of his father. A _killer_ in every way.

With a swift movement, Nick was toe to toe with Artemis and seizing her shoulders in his hands. Artemis' demeanor faltered and for a moment she let Nick's warm breath seize her senses. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the masculine sent of him: pure, raw passion mixed with the thick metallic smell of his blood. He was raw evil and she was drawn to it. Everything about him made her heart pound and fangs ache. It took all of her to not beg him to take her. It had been months since she last had him in her bed, but she knew now wasn't the time to ask him for that. Sooner or later he'd want it, too, and he'd come for it on his own.

Gathering up the courage to keep her thoughts at bay, Artemis opened her eyes and glowered at him. "You don't have to be so rough." She snapped. "What if Apollo were to come and see? How could you be so careless?"

Nick's eyes widened at the accusation? He was careless? She was the one who wanted him to come here! "I'm being careless? You were the one who bound our life forces together! It is because of you that I need to feed! And you're calling me careless? Maybe you should have thought about the pain it would cause me to have to be here with _you_, doing this with _you_ instead of someone who has at least an ounce of kindness in their heart. You're just a coldhearted bitch. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't need to fucking feed!"

Artemis bit back a slew of curses. This was not the Nick that she knew. Her Nick would have never fired at her for saying something so ruthless. He would've understood her concern. "What is wrong with you today?!" Artemis screamed against the part of her that just wanted to take Nick into her arms and love him properly.

"Nothing." Nick said, taking control of his tongue. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"No, you shouldn't have. But clearly something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?"

Nick shot Artemis a gaze that could've killed anyone who looked into his gorgeous eyes. "No. I do not. I would just like to feed and get the hell out of here." Nick said between clenched teeth. "I just want to forget this world for a while."

Artemis lowered her head. She knew exactly how he felt. She wished that she could get away, too, and leave this place far behind her. However, she couldn't do that.

The red headed goddess brought her gaze up to the malachai standing in front of her, and cocked her head to the side. "Go on." She croaked. "You deserve it."

Nick wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into him. His hot breath against her skin woke every part of her body and once upon a time she'd have given anything for a touch that loving. Only now, she knew that his touch wasn't a loving touch, nor would it ever be one. It was only a touch of—Nick sank his fangs deep into her next and against her will, she allowed her eyes to close and her breath to falter as how he devoured her. Thought it lasted for only a few minutes, she wished that it could have lasted a while longer. All she wanted was to be loved.

Regret gnawed at her every second.

Nick pulled away, pulling Artemis out of her self-loathing thoughts all too soon, and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his black shirt, cocking his neck to the side. "Well go on, have your fill."

Forcing her emotions to stay at bay, Artemis wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dug her nails painfully into his back as she seized control of the situation. She sunk her porcelain fangs into his neck tasting the rusted, copper taste of his thick, luxurious, powerful blood. She devoured him as his power mingled with hers and sent her head reeling with satisfaction. As she swallowed the silk-like, metallic taste of his blood, she pulled back and watched his face. The only thing written on it was disgust. Hatred. It took all of her to not push him away. "You've had your fill." She told him. "As you humans—" She winced as she said that, ever impatient to get her words out so that he could be on his way. "As you…always say." She took a deep breath, pausing, not wanting to say goodbye. "You can go now."

Artemis turned away from him as he used his powers to flash out of her temple. Her body felt cold and the air around her felt empty as he took the surge of his powers with him. While they radiated throughout her body, and she could still feel his lingering touch, it wasn't the same as having him in the same room with him. His lingering presence was more torturous than his actual presence.


	3. Artemis: Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Nick flashed out of Artemis' temple with a heavy heart. It was beyond his will that he had taken a likeness to the bitch goddess but he couldn't deny that he understood her. He knew that she regretted everything she did. He also understood the fears that she had; he had them, too. Granted, he hadn't betrayed someone as gravely as she had betrayed—No! He wouldn't dare to think that bastard's name! None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that selfish asshole that he used to call his best friend.

Nick let those thoughts wash over him as he headed into the bathroom. He sighed deeply upon remembering how he had smashed the mirror the night before. He couldn't bear to see the wretched mark that marred his face and there wasn't a day where he wished he could take it all back to be anything but _this_. What exactly was _this_ anyway? He was nothing less than the scum that he swore his life away to hunt.

_Just one moment ruined it all. Why did I have to be late? Why couldn't I just go home? Maybe…maybe she'd still be alive. Maybe Acheron and I would still be—_There it was again! That vile name! Oh, how he hated that name with a vengeance. Acheron Parthenopaeus, leader of the Dark Hunters, had powers unlike any other being. He knew that Nick's mother was going to die _and_ he had the powers to bring her back to life after she did. But did he do that? No. If it weren't for Acheron's neglect and falsified words of love and friendship, Nick would've still been Kyrian's squire, doing stupid little jobs for him, while running his sarcastic mouth and getting chided for it.

Now, Nick was forced to live life as a lifeless dark-hunter while he harbored an ominous demon within his being…thanks to his good for nothing for father. Now…Nick didn't even want to speak to people. His tone of voice was laced with venom, poisonous to anyone that he laid his eyes on. The only place he found solace was with Artemis, as crazy at that sounded.

He shook his head, he really didn't want to think of any of this right now. Using his powers he fixed the mirror above the sink and melted the clothes he wore off his body. Stepping into the shower, he rested his hands on the wall as he let the hot water cascade down his tanned skin. It felt good to let the water burn away his sins. But he knew they'd just eat at him again once the shower was over and once he was back on patrol in NOLA.

Getting decked up in black on black, Nick decided to take the walk down to Bourbon street to start his patrol. Just as he turned the corner onto Bourbon Street, however, thoughts of drinking drained from his mind as he watched a daimon as he scoped out a woman on the street. _Of all the godforsaken nights, why this one?_ Nick thought.

He ran a hand through his hair and palmed the dagger he always kept in his jacket, as he stalked behind the daimon. Normally, he would have rushed him by now, but he wanted to see how far the daimon would go before he realized he was being followed.

It wasn't long before the daimon turned around with a curse and tried to flash to another street. However, Nick was quicker than that…much quicker. Nick flashed behind him and, wrapping his arm around the daimon's throat, Nick dragged him into the alley then _tsk_ed at him. "And just where do you think you're going? The party's just started." Nick said. "You wouldn't want to disappoint by leaving early, would you?"

The daimon grabbed hold of Nick's arm and pulled at it, trying to get Nick to loosen his grip. Only, Nick was too pissed to let go of the man. He had too much anger bottled up within him to stop now. He had gotten this far after all.

Nick pushed the daimon into the brick wall and kicked him. Hearing the daimon's ribs shatter made the demon within Nick wake up, but Nick quickly laid him to rest before dealing punch after punch to the daimon's face. The daimon pleaded for Nick to stop but Nick couldn't. The smell of his fear, mixed with the daimon's blood, got the best of him and before long he was repeatedly kicking and punching at him until the daimon was almost lifeless on the floor. Only then did Nick take the dagger and dug it deep into the demon's head right between his eyes.

The demon burst into golden dust the second Nick buried the dagger into its flesh. The feeling of killing the wretched thing made Nick feel so much better. But as soon as that feeling of content came, the hurt and despair took over once again. He sighed heavily and flashed to the last place that he wanted to be.


End file.
